


[Cover] Deflowered + Director's Cut

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: What can I say on THIS one?! But OMG!Almost anything BAMF!John is a MUST read!





	[Cover] Deflowered + Director's Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/gifts), [SwissMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwissMiss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deflowered - Director's Cut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344687) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee). 



[](https://imgur.com/TdcDnFT)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this cover to SwissMiss as well, for her hard work and beautiful translation. Thank you very much! x


End file.
